CELO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: S-AU. 'Omega' no es sinónimo de 'débil'. No obstante, Katsuki tiene la necesidad de sentir contacto ajeno. Pero… no estará satisfecho con cualquiera. KatsuDeku, DekuKatsu. Omegaverse. KatsuOmega. DekuAlfa.
1. CELO 01

**CELO**

 **By: _K.G.Á.É._**

S-AU. 'Omega' no es sinónimo de 'débil'. No obstante, Katsuki tiene la necesidad de sentir contacto ajeno. Pero… no estará satisfecho con cualquiera. KatsuDeku, DekuKatsu. Omegaverse. KatsuOmega. DekuAlfa.

Historia propuesta para los 'Premios Ultra 2017' en Wattpad.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **CELO**

Bakugo Katsuki aún tiene fresca la memoria de la primera vez que la vida le había traicionado, negándole ser un alfa y burlándose de él, aún más, al convertirlo en un omega. La cual era también, el recuerdo del primer intento de asalto sexual en su contra.

Katsuki odia el celo, por una razón específica. No porque estúpidos alfas son atraídos y tratan de hacerlo con él. No, incluso en celo, puede ingeniárselas y encargarse de ellos por sí mismo, porque odia verse vulnerable.

Aunque 'vulnerable', es la última palabra que pasa por la mente de los idiotas que se han atrevido a tocarle sin su permiso. Y le describen más como un lobo en la piel de una oveja.

Las personas a su alrededor han aprendido que:

'Omega' no es sinónimo de 'débil'.

A pesar de ser un omega, varios le tratan con el mismo respeto que a cualquier alfa. Algunos, dudan que haya alguien tan feroz como él (incluso entre alfas).

Pensamiento que se acentúa, por la presencia de cierto inepto alfa.

Aun así, Katsuki guarda resentimientos contra la vida. Sobre todo, porque el antes debilucho sin quirk, del grupo de idiotas que crecieron con él, era algo que él no:

¡Un maldito alfa!

Katsuki recuerda un fuerte ardor por todo el cuerpo, un ardor que era ajeno a las pequeñas explosiones que era capaz de crear en aquel entonces. Un calor similar a una fiebre intensa, que le atacó de pronto, mientras atrapaba escarabajos y Deku intentaba hacer lo mismo en las cercanías. Era uno de esos días donde el grupo de exploración se reducía a ellos dos.

Recuerda atraer miradas raras en su dirección y, peor aún, recuerda una sombra y unas manos, tocándole sin su permiso de forma desagradable.

Recuerda con más claridad, las palabras del nerd entrometido:

"¡Aléjate de Kacchan! ¡Kacchan no le pertenece a nadie más que a sí mismo!"

Recuerda el tono agresivo y fuerte con el cual habían sido dichas. Porque esa fue la primera vez que vio ese lado oculto y desconocido de Deku.

Recuerda como el idiota se había estúpidamente lanzado, sin dudar por un instante y sin pensar en sí mismo, contra el tipo extra, del cual Katsuki ha olvidado su apariencia.

Katsuki, no sabe que sucedió después, porque un fuerte dolor en su vientre terminó dejándole inconsciente. Porque han pasado ya muchos años.

Y, principalmente, porque no quiere hacerlo.

Katsuki sabe las implicaciones de ser un omega, conoce y sigue los cuidados médicos que corresponden a su irregular caso.

No obstante, al igual que otros omegas, Katsuki tiene la necesidad de sentir contacto ajeno. Pero a diferencia de otros, Katsuki no estará satisfecho con cualquiera, y encontrará desagradable que siquiera estén cerca.

Peor aún, Katsuki odia que pudiendo elegir, terminó atraído a _Deku_.

Katsuki odia el celo, por _esa_ particular razón.

Katsuki detesta su condición, más que antes, ahora que está en los dormitorios de UA. Ahora que su relación con Deku ha retomado la cercanía de años atrás.

Katsuki detesta el sabor de los inútiles supresores de los cuales, por esta ocasión, ha tomado demás; intentando calmar el calor que siente, como si por error hubiera ingerido un afrodisíaco.

Katsuki sabe que tardarán en hacer efecto, no obstante, desea que suceda pronto.

No quiere lucir patético y terminar con una montaña de papeles sucios en su cesto de basura.

No quiere seguir encerrado en su cuarto, luego de tomar un largo baño de agua fría. ¡Él tiene mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas!

Porque _ese_ tipo de cosas ¡son molestas!

—¡¿Kacchan?! ¡¿Estás bien?!—Katsuki puede escuchar desde adentro de su habitación. No es necesario preguntar quién es, porque sólo un idiota sigue llamándolo así. Y porque a Katsuki le sienta mal que alguien más intente llamarlo igual.

Por otro lado, Katsuki odia esa consideración suya más que a nada en el mundo. Ya no por pensar que Deku se burla de él. No, eso ya ha sido aclarado tiempo atrás en su primer año en UA. Ahora, la odia, porque le hace doler el pecho.

Porque le hace odiarse a sí mismo.

Porque, incluso si es un omega codiciado por diversos tipos de alfas, betas y otros omegas, el hecho de poder tener a quien él decida: Palidece. Y se torna una mentira, que casi puede palpar cuando está con Deku. Porque Deku no es afectado por sus hormonas, a pesar de poder percibirlas.

—¡Kacchan!—los toques en su puerta incrementan y dejan de ser discretos. Katsuki puede sentir la preocupación del otro por no recibir una respuesta y, más aún, porque el olor de Katsuki ha cambiado con su propio estrés.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan!—Katsuki puede ver las lágrimas comenzar a formarse en los ojos esmeraldas, aun cuando él sigue tras la puerta, porque tiene guardada en su memoria: cada una de las expresiones de Deku.

Muerde sus labios y se cubre mejor con su cobija. Y odia de nuevo que: su olor sea lo suficientemente débil, para no lograr que Deku abra la puerta sin más y le tome de una buena vez.

Su cuerpo duele y su orgullo más.

Su celo está nublando su juicio como nunca antes. ¡Se levanta! ¡Molesto!

Con movimiento descuidado, se golpea en el buró y maldice. El ruido es suficiente para calmar un poco al idiota tras la puerta.

—Kacchan… al menos, puedes decirme si ¿ocupas algo?. Por ahora soy el único en el piso, tu aroma se ha expandido y los demás prefieren darte espacio…—

Al oírlo, quiere gritarle: ¡¿Por qué no eres como ellos y caes por el aroma o me dejas en paz de una vez?!

No lo hace. A cambio, gruñe y se recarga en la puerta sin abrir.

—¡Estoy bien!—grita por fin, y termina sintiéndose más caliente, porque el aroma de Deku ha cambiado también.

Lo escucha suspirar y caer al suelo.

—Es bueno escucharlo—su tono se volvió tranquilo.

Katsuki sabe, que mucho tiene que ver el hecho de que su propio olor ha vuelto a cambiar porque, ahora que está a una puerta de distancia de Deku, su cuerpo ha reaccionado al aroma ajeno. El cual, aparte de calentarlo, le parece de lo más agradable, atrapándolo en una sensación extraña, como si le embriagara y le volviera ajeno del mundo, y…

Katsuki se abofetea con fuerza, queriendo recuperar un poco de control sobre sí mismo, gritando.

—¡Maldita sea!—

—¿Kacchan? Yo… ¿debería irme?—

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso de tal cosa, maldito nerd?!—responde, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad, dándose cuenta de su error cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

Se tambalea, el aroma de Deku le golpea con una intensidad mayor y, sus ojos… esos ojos que tanto _odia_ :

Lo ven sólo a él.

Haciendo crecer su deseo de ser el único a quien vea el estúpido nerd, quien de nuevo a perdido la compostura.

Quien, de nuevo, está haciéndole perder la cordura.

—No… necesito… nada. "Sólo a ti"—quisiera agregar, pero se muerde los labios, antes de decirlo. Con dificultad, se sostiene del marco de la puerta, concentrándose en aparentar que está bien, para calmar a su idiota favorito, pese a su entrecortada respiración.

—Kacchan… ¿Debería quedarme contigo?—Deku pregunta esta vez.

—"Por siempre"—piensa Katsuki, mordiendo sus labios más fuertemente. Y sabe que está fuera de sí de nuevo porque, temiendo delatarse, prefiere guardar silencio. A cambio, cede en sus acciones y arrastra de la muñeca a Deku, arrojándolo a su cama.

¡Él es un omega! ¡Su cuerpo pide contacto!

Su corazón… está desesperado…

No obstante, una vez más machacará su orgullo y se aprovechará de la molesta-buena-voluntad del nerd en su cama, quien de momento es su tabla de salvamento, en el mar de intensas emociones que le invaden.

Toma de regreso la molesta cobija y se recuesta junto a Deku.

—Si te mueves te mato—dice, sabiendo que no cumplirá con tal amenaza. Dejándose engañar por Deku, quien asiente. A pesar de saber tan bien como él: lo vacía que es su amenaza, desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

Katsuki está envuelto en su cobija, la cual usa como fortaleza, para que Deku no note la humedad en sus pantalones.

—Si le dices a alguien de esto… —le mira con intensidad, y aunque están con la luz apagada llega un poco de afuera, la cual le alcanza para ver la silueta del otro asentir. También le escucha susurrar un: 'Entiendo'.

Katsuki cierra los ojos, molesto, y se acomoda cerca. Sabiendo por el suave tono que Deku usó, que su amenaza no ha sido efectiva. Siendo tan innecesaria, como las muchas otras veces que ha pasado lo mismo.

Katsuki respira profundo, siente la humedad crecer, y su miembro endurecerse un poco más. Pensando que, secretamente, Deku es un maldito sádico que disfruta de su sufrimiento.

Abre sus labios, exhala lo más silente que puede, tratando de calmarse.

Su corazón se desboca, se vuelve salvaje.

Seguramente, Deku quiere matarlo.

Porque comienza a peinar sus cabellos, a pesar de decirle que no le toque.

Y odia que, desde hace mucho, el idiota sea un nerd de primera que almacena ciertos _detalles_. Como el hecho de que, en su celo, ese toque le parece agradable. Entonces, lo maldice por dentro.

Deku debería notar de una vez que: le resulta _agradable_ ,

porque desea ser tocado aún más, _pero no por cualquiera_.

Aun con toda la frustración que Katsuki siente, muerde la cobija que lo envuelve, odiándose a sí mismo por tener un orgasmo por un toque tan simple.

Una caricia que lleva afecto.

Un afecto que le corroe, porque teme que sea el mismo afecto que Deku le daría a cualquiera de los que el idiota llama 'amigos'.

Katsuki agradece seguir atrapado en la sensación relajante que el orgasmo le deja, porque sin ella tendría otro tipo de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Sí, deja que la sensación le haga lagrimar por el placer momentáneo, porque es preferible a llorar por pensar que Deku entra en la cama de otros, 'en el nombre de la amistad'. Porque desprecia sus lágrimas de impotencia. Porque el simple hecho de que Deku tenga cerca a alguien más, está fuera de su control. Y Katsuki trata de no imaginarlo en ningún tipo de relación con nadie, para evitar manchar su historial de héroe con un estúpido crimen pasional…

—Kacchan…—

—¿Kacchan…?—

Estar en la semioscuridad agudiza el oído. En hecho de tener a Deku tan cerca agrava la forma en que su voz es percibida.

—Calla—responde, sabe que Deku le habla porque quiere saber si sigue consiente, o si ya ha tenido suficiente de su presencia. Sin sospechar que con su voz le guía a un siguiente clímax, el cual termina por dejarle inconsciente, porque las emociones le desgastan más que cualquier ataque físico.

Ya han sido demasiadas emociones en un corto plazo.

—Kacchan—es lo último que escucha, guardando el sonido de esa voz que bien conoce, en un lugar dónde sabe:

Tiene atrapadas todas las veces que Deku le ha llamado así.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


	2. CELO 02

**CELO**

 **By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

Hola, muchas cosas pasaron y se atrasó la actualización. Agradeceré sus comentarios en el siguiente capítulo que subiré más tarde, aún me falta responder algunos…

 _¡Gracias por su apoyo!_

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **CELO**

Lo común para Katsuki era molestar a Deku, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque lo que sucede entre Deku y él, eran asuntos de ellos dos y de nadie más.

Porque, aunque es incomprensible para Katsuki, Deku termina siendo su salvador. Aún si se ha cansado ya de repetirle que su maldita ayuda no es requerida.

Con el tiempo las asperezas se han limado, con el tiempo se han aclarado malos entendidos, con el tiempo han vuelto a ser 'cercanos'. Con el tiempo ha aceptado su atracción por Deku.

Sin embargo, ese mismo tiempo, no le ha bastado para deshacerse de todos sus sentimientos por Deku.

El tiempo debería cumplir su maldita labor y borrar lo innecesario, no incrementar la intensidad de un imposible.

Katsuki odia que el estúpido tiempo le diera pauta para aclararse en cuanto al nerd.

¡Odiarlo era más sencillo!

Katsuki odia que el dicho: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso, sea válido.

A estas alturas, Katsuki no odia el amor que se anida como un cuco en su corazón, como un maldito jugador profesional del engaño, que se ha colado sin que él sospechara nada.

Lo que Katsuki odia es que no sea algo que pueda aplastar con su fuerza o quemar con su quik hasta dejarlo en cenizas, las cuales toleraría más que las intensas llamas que le queman cada vez que su celo llega, clamando por más y más contacto del único que no es afectado por su aroma.

El aroma que odió por ser considerado de los débiles. El aroma que cuando era niño, por más que restregó su piel hasta volverla roja ¡no desapareció!

El aroma que lo hizo huir de casa una vez, pensando en su mente infantil que si corría lo suficientemente rápido podía dejarlo atrás. Porque él era genial ¡y tenía el record del más veloz de su clase!

El aroma que le dejó sin aliento y con sus pequeñas piernas doliendo en vano, ¡porque era un aroma estúpido que no entendía que Katsuki no lo quería!

Un aroma que había ignorado las lágrimas que dejó caer en medio del bosque, y sus gritos que pedían que ¡lo dejara en paz!

¡Porque, _Katsuki,_ no necesitaba un aroma como _ese_!

Un aroma que se volvía inútil cuando desaparecía, sin dejar rastro para que sus padres lo encuentren, la única maldita vez que se había marchado de casa sin darles aviso alguno; dejando a Katsuki aislado, a su suerte.

Hasta que una voz distante se escuchó en medio del montón de árboles, los cuales en su desesperación comenzaron a distorsionarse y tomar formas amenazantes, conforme la luz del sol desaparecía.

'Kacchan…'

'¡Kacchan!'

Y acompañando el rondo de su nombre, un aroma que odia más que el suyo lo alcanzaría, invadiendo su espacio, por la distancia acortándose, y le enfurecería, haciéndolo lanzarse contra el poseedor de tan insultante aroma.

—¿Kac…chan?—la misma voz resonaría, entrecortada. Antes de sentir un golpe en su mejilla, un golpe que lo apartaría de su objetivo y le haría reaccionar.

Y notar su respiración agitada, casi tanto como la de su atacante; el cual, conforme su mente se vuelve lúcida, parece tener en su cuello marcas de manos… sus manos.

—Kac…cof…chan—la voz que sigue entrecortada se camuflaría y, en su mente, una versión más joven de esa misma voz estaría sobrepuesta.

¡Confundiéndole!

Lo común para Katsuki es respirar de forma automática. Sin embargo, en tal situación, parece haber olvidado como realizar una acción tan fácil.

Su entorno sigue sin ser claro, no obstante, una mano se acerca a él.

Katsuki odia las manos que se le acercan por su aroma. Katsuki rechaza esa mano también.

Suda.

Su quirk se activa.

Katsuki sabe que es peligroso activarlo en cualquier parte, el tiempo le enseñó eso.

No obstante, al momento, tal detalle ¡lo manda lejos!

¡Se siente amenazado!

Escucha palabras, frases:

'¡Peligroso!'

'¡No lo hagas!'

Y siente un peso sobre sí y patalea. El peso extra le hizo caer y… ¡No le gusta! ¡No le gusta que lo toquen! ¡No de nuevo!

Y entonces…

'¡Kacchan!'

Es una palabra que resuena fuerte, clara y cercana. Prácticamente gritada en su oído.

En ese momento, se da cuenta del dolor en su garganta.

Y el aroma que odia más que el suyo propio está envolviendo sus sentidos, y el peso extra deja de ser molesto, porque ahora sabe _quién es_ la persona que está sobre él. Conteniéndolo. Llamándolo con voz áspera:

—¡Kacchan!—

—De…ku—

Su propia voz, también sale ronca.

Su garganta duele. Pero eso no es lo importante.

Su pecho sube y baja, sigue agitado. Escucha voces, muchas voces. Ninguna que importe.

—Kacchan…—

Excepto por una.

 _¡¿Qué rayos quiere el estúpido nerd?!_

No lo sabe. Katsuki prefiere concentrarse en respirar correctamente, y en escuchar la voz que le llama igual que en su sueño.

Que más que un sueño, era una memoria.

Una que trata de no frecuentar.

Katsuki no sabe cuándo cerró los ojos de nuevo.

No importa, es mejor así.

De ese modo, puede concentrarse mejor en la mano que toca su cabello, de ese torpe y peculiar modo, que lo calma y altera en igual medida.

Oh… sí. Vagamente recuerda que es mejor si no le toca.

Katsuki mueve su mano tratando de romper el contacto, sin lograr mucho. Porque un aroma, distinto a los dos bien conocidos ¡Osa a enajenarlo de todo su entorno! ¡Sin pedir su opinión!

También, llevándose su energía.

.

.

La consciencia regresa a Katsuki cuando sus ojos continúan cerrados, sus párpados se sienten pesados, su garganta se siente seca y se percata de una molesta luz, poco después.

Trata de moverse y no puede, aun así, su mano presiona con fuerza algo, que reconoce como una mano extra.

Abre sus ojos y parpadea varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del día que se cuela en el lugar.

Nota que no está en su habitación de UA, sino en la enfermería. Está atado a la cama, por alguna razón que desconoce.

Algo que conoce bien es la mata de cabello verde que se encuentra recostada cerca de él, sabe que pertenece al dueño de la mano extra sujetando la suya.

No importa lo que hizo.

Lo que haya sido, no lo recuerda.

Respira profundo. Porque lo común para Katsuki es actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque lo que sucede entre Deku y él, eran asuntos de ellos dos y de nadie más.

Porque, aún es incomprensible para Katsuki, que Deku continúe siendo su salvador. Y aún si se ha cansado ya de repetirle que su maldita ayuda no es requerida, Deku es estúpido por seguirle y disculpar su comportamiento inapropiado, como si supiera algo que él no. Como si lo conociera más de lo que él mismo se conoce.

Como si aceptara una parte de Katsuki, que él mismo no ha aceptado.

Katsuki está asustado.

Mas no es eso lo que quiere ignorar. Katsuki suele enfrentarse a todo, afronta incluso sus debilidades.

Excepto por un simple hecho:

Lo mucho que Deku está presente en su vida.

Katsuki odia su aroma, porque es capaz de doblegarlo. Incluso si el mismo Deku ignora tal cosa.

No obstante, está vez lo dejará pasar. Después negará todo. De momento, presionará con más fuerza la mano que siempre le ha causado conflicto.

Sus sentidos siguen adormilados.

Al momento, no le importa qué son sueños, memorias o realidad. Porque Katsuki sabe que en todos ellos estará la molesta presencia que siempre ha estado para él…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


	3. CELO 03

**CELO**

 **By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

Mentí. Aún estoy leyendo sus comentarios, así que los agradecimientos y dedicatorias las editaré después, porque debo ir a clases :, (

 _¡Gracias por su apoyo!_

Y adivinen quién llega en este capítulo… : D

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **CELO**

Si su madre le llama estúpido cuando vaya a visitarle, Katsuki no dará _tanta_ pelea como siempre.

Katsuki odia estar en celo, porque lo vuelve idiota.

Generalmente, puede disimular sus pensamientos estúpidos.

Está ocasión, es una excepción.

En su desesperación, Katsuki tomó más de lo que debía de los supresores, teniendo como resultado: Su sentido de la realidad distorsionado. Al menos, eso le dijeron.

Y por lo que escuchó de Kirishima, su cuarto es un desastre. En cualquier caso, no estará necesitándolo hasta que su celo pase.

Su celo siempre fue anormal. Comenzando por presentarse en una edad demasiado temprana, causando problemas innecesarios.

Katsuki sospecha haber despertado una memoria enterrada.

Prefiere tener control de todo lo posible en su vida y odia que en esta ocasión sea distinto. Le da migraña el tratar de recordar sus actos y maldice a su cuerpo por reaccionar a la defensiva.

Odia más que Deku no haya aparecido por los alrededores en ningún momento.

Odia que el nerd se concentre en ser un buen sucesor. Lo odia porque, a diferencia de Deku, él debe permanecer encerrado en ese lugar hasta que su salud se restaure.

Maldice, porque la visita de Kirishima implica que varios saben lo sucedido. Empezando por la persona quien le cambió de ropa. A quien desaparecerá.

¡En cuanto investigue quién fue!

Arroja al suelo los deberes que le han llevado, para que no se quede atrás. Seguramente, más tarde los retomara. De momento, se ha fastidiado.

Lo teórico no es suficiente, su cuerpo necesita moverse.

Si hay algo que odia, es estar restringido.

Patalea un poco aun recostado, frustrado.

No está acostumbrado a pasar su celo lejos de Deku.

Desde antes que comenzara, Deku estaba alrededor. Entrar en celo no marcó gran diferencia. Desde que tenía memoria, Deku siempre estaba en las cercanías…

Aunque no fuera _requerido_.

Katsuki se encargó a diestra y siniestra de quien intentó burlarse o aprovecharse de él, por su condición de omega. Les mostró su fuerza.

Y se quiso hacer desaparecer a sí mismo, cuando se dio cuenta que la cercanía con Deku se sentía _necesaria_ en los días más activos de su celo.

Deku había sido el único que lo había visto doblegarse por su condición, el entrometido le había ofrecido su ayuda. Katsuki por supuesto había usado su quirk, del mismo modo que un gato usa sus garras para deshacerse de molestias.

Y como un buen amante de gatos, el idiota había regresado por más daño. Acompañándolo en contra de su voluntad.

En un pacto silencioso, Deku acompañaría a Kacchan hasta que estuviera mejor. Aún si Katsuki seguía sin estar de acuerdo con tal cosa.

Katsuki había terminado por usarlo de recargadera humana para tomar siestas hasta sentirse mejor. Y entonces, Deku había desarrollado una especie de radar que _sabía_ cuándo Kacchan estaba 'perfectamente bien, sin su ayuda', y terminaba llegando con la respiración agitada 'por si acaso, Kacchan ocupaba cualquier cosa'.

Bromear con el 'cualquier cosa' había resultado divertido, cuando Deku enrojeció al entender el doble sentido de las palabras de Katsuki (consecuencia de tener juntas raras).

Lo cual había dejado de ser gracioso, cuando su pecho dolió por sus propias palabras, al decir que era obvio que bromeaba. A lo cual, Deku sólo había asentido sin verle.

En aquel momento, Katsuki sólo había chasqueado la lengua. Y desde entonces se volvió más común que Katsuki se metiera con Deku. Porque necesitaba contacto.

 _Su_ maldito contacto.

Ahora, Katsuki estaba molesto porque el radar de Deku, de seguro, estaba tan descompuesto como su estúpido switch de alfa.

Katsuki pataleó un poco más y contempló la patética idea de 'pensar' en el idiota ausente.

Se abstuvo de tocarse, en cuanto se sintió molesto. Al suponer que Deku estaría con alguien más en ese momento. Se odió y consideró apretujar esa maldita parte suya que clamaba la atención de _ese_ nerd y estuvo a poco de explotarse el ano que también respondió al recuerdo de Deku.

Katsuki no era idiota, y obviamente no se atacaría a sí mismo.

No aún.

Se cobijó y esperó caer dormido para dejar de pensar.

En sus sueños, al menos podría ceder a sus recuerdos, y recrear la otra presencia. Estirar su mano. Y encontrar al idiota a su lado, mirándolo con cara preocupada, como solía hacer. Y llamarlo:

—Deku—

Para escuchar…

—No soy Deku-kun—

Y fruncir el ceño, porque era obvio que no era el nerd. Porque cuando estiraba su mano y tocaba el rostro de Deku no se sentía tan… ¡redondo!

Bakugo arrojó a esa existencia en sus manos, levantándose de prisa para hacer un doble ataque, lanzando su almohada al intruso.

—¡Auch!—

Intrusa…

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Uraraka?!—confirmó sus sospechas.

Y gritó rojo de ira y de una vergüenza que nunca admitiría.

¡Más le valía a Uraraka tener una buena razón, para entrar a su autoproclamado territorio!

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Por otro lado, hora de romper corazones.

Mi tiempo para esta historia se reducirá, porque se viene la semana TodoIida en un grupo de Facebook en el que estoy y etc. Igual, haré lo posible por trabajar en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


End file.
